In a situation where a user has previously engaged a service entity for a service, it would be advantageous for the user to remain updated as to the status of the service. For example, if the service is a car service, the user would most likely want to know if the vehicle was running late or early. It would also be helpful if the user could quickly communicate with the driver of the vehicle that he was running late. The driver could take a longer route, go around the block, etc. It would be advantageous for the driver or user to simply make a gesture with a mobile communications device that provides a message or notification quickly to another party. The user or driver may also want to quickly communicate with the service entity to provide or receive updated information. Also, people who travel sometimes travel in groups or a group of people are associated with a particular travel transaction. For example, a travel transaction might include a driver, one or more passengers, a pilot, a booker, etc. It would be advantageous for each of these users to be able to easily and quickly communicate information between the individuals.
A system and method is needed to facilitate dedicated communication between a specific group of users relating to a travel transaction.